It's Fine
by N.TSwift
Summary: I wouldn't trade her for any title in the world, ever. Besides, Pesky Girl sounds better than Pesky Hail. OldRival. One-Shot


**A/N: So I was inspired to do this because a little while ago, someone I know made me listen to a CreepyPasta called Pokemon-Blue's Tears (because they know how much I love him). And I also read a ton of OldRival stories. So I mixed them together...kinda... and then this came to be. I'm not really that impressed by it but eh.**

**I suggest you listen to the PokePasta on YouTube. Just look up, I'm sure it will be there.**

**Also I've taken to calling the boy Green and the girl Blue. It just seems more right now.**

**Regular text is more of just his thoughts and reflecting.**

_**Italic**_** text is the physical world. In case the difference was not obvious.**

* * *

I've noticed that people…well people seem to "sympathize" for me. Or whatever.

They think it's so terrible having your best friend beat you in a Pokemon battle and become the greatest trainer in the world.

They think that as a trainer myself (actually, I'm a researcher too people. Not like they pay any attention to that), one who was the Champion for a while at that, I would feel like I was just lost in the shadow.

They think that I had nothing to live for because Red is the most amazing trainer anyone has ever seen.

(At least I have the ability to call him by his name. All they call him is The Boy On The Mountain.)

Some people have actually had the nerve to come up to me and…well actually it's easier just to tell you what the basic conversation is like:

"Are you okay?/How are you feeling?/Hanging in there?"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Oh, Green, it must be terrible living in the shadow of The Boy On The Mountain."

"Okay, one, his name is Red. And two, I still don't know what you're talking about."

"You must be in denial. When you accept the truth, please don't do anything irrational."

"I know Red is the world's Pokemon master. And you think that I'm upset about that?"

"It's not that you're upset about that, you're upset that he's stolen your dream."

"What? I'm a Pokemon Resear- You know what. Can you please just leave me alone? My life, it's fine. Really. Just leave."

And that's about the end of it.

But really, it's awesome having Red as a best friend.

Besides, I have everything I want…Or at least, I will in a few minutes.

…

_I'm sitting on the bench in the Pallet Town, resting the back of my head on the top of it, looking straight up at the night sky. Tonight it's a full moon, the sky was clear. It's the perfect night. I fiddle with the little box in the right pocket of my suit._

_My view of the sky is suddenly blocked, instead I was staring up into these beautiful blue gems. I smirk and she gives me one of her amazing smiles. I stood up as she makes her way around the bench._

_I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her in for a kiss. When we broke it off, she asks, "So what, you asked me out here, and to wear my best formal clothes, so you could give me a kiss?" I smirk once again and give a chuckle._

_"No," I say, and add for her annoyance, "Besides, that kiss wasn't even worth all the trouble of being so formal." She pushes my shoulder playfully and tells me jokingly to shut up. I smile and look her dead in the eyes as I say, "I actually told you to come here for a much more specific reason than that."_

_I notice tate all the residence of Pallet Town, even my grandfather and his lab assistance, all came out to watch the event from a distance. I also spotted him, my best friend, his red eyes standing out even in the night, full of approval and happiness. I knew he wouldn't miss my proposal, no matter what. He was with that girl, Yellow, too. My smile grew warmer, having the support of all my friends and family._

_"Well, hurry will you?" Her voice breaks me from my thoughts. She tried sounding impatiently irritated, but I could hear the warmth behind her voice, and see it in her eyes._

_"Don't rush me, Pesky Girl," I say, giving her a light flick on the forehead. Before she could react, I quickly continue, "I had you come here to ask you something." The look in her eyes told me her thoughts. 'Is this really happening?' she was asking to herself. I can truthfully confirm it is._

_I bend down onto my left knee, look up at her. She was stunning, wearing a long black dress. It was so simply elegant. She was one hundred times beautiful in the moonlight (I didn't even know it was possible for her beauty to enhance further). "Blue Opal, will you marry me, Green Oak, the nobody?" I smile up at her as I held out the opened box._

_Her hands were over her mouth. She took them down and holds out her left hand. "Yes."_

_I slide the ring over the appropriate finger and jump up, throwing my arms around her waist. I lifted her up and we spun once, her arms around my neck, and we shared our first kiss ever, officially engaged. I can feel the tears from her eyes run down._

_They all clap and move into a small crowd closer to us. We break the kiss and look at all of them, leaning our heads against each others and smiling at all of them. That's when I notice all the other Dex holders had come too. He must of told them. I look at him and give him a look that says 'Thanks'_

_Red stood there in the middle of all of them, the biggest smile on his face. He gives me a 'You're welcome' look back, then repeats the words he's been saying ever since they were young, "I'm gonna be the Best Man at yours and Blue's wedding, right?" We laugh and assure him he would._

_"And Yellow, would you like to be my Maid of Honor?" Blue asks her female friend. The smaller girl excitedly agrees. Red throws his arm around her and smiles warmly at her and they both blush slightly._

_Blue and I smile, and then she turns back to me. "And also, you aren't nobody. You're the Green Oak, and you're mine." She plants a big kiss on my lips and everyone claps once more. We stand here, in the town of our story, as I hold her._

_I've never been happier in my life._

…

Red can keep being the Pokemon Master. It's what he wants.

But me…

I wouldn't trade her for any title or anything in the world, ever.

They will never know what it's like…

Her smile alone is worth more than any gym badge will ever be.

The congratulations from the Champion you just defeated is nothing compared to her kiss.

The thrill of having her as my own is more of a rush than any battle. Besides, she's an everlasting battle all on her own.

And I will always choose holding her in my arms rather than defeating Lance the Dragon Master and then training on a freezing mountain along with people refusing to call me by my name.

Besides, I like the way Pesky Girl sounds rather than Pesky Hail.

...

Yes, life, if you're wondering, is fine.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! My first OldRival FF. Hope you enjoyed it more than I did. I wouldn't mind a review and criticism~**


End file.
